Simea
Simea or SNK is the hero of the 1990 NES video-game Crystalis. The character is in fact a blank slate meant to be named by the player but left to default the name will automatically fill in the name as SNK or Simea (depending on which released version of Crystalis is being played). Simea goes on a journey to save the world from the evil ruler Draygon at the behest of Four Sages Zebu, Asina, Tornel and Kensu. As Simea's quest has been prophesied a sword called "Crystalis", with power over the elements has been saved for him. To ensure Draygon could not steal the blade it was magically divided up into four blades, each with power over a different element, and hidden by sages, wise-men, queens and various other people of significance awaiting the land's prophetic hero. In order to defeat Draygon Simea must find each sword, master each one's power and reform Crystalis while taking the fight to Draygon's territory whenever possible. Fall of the World and Rise of Draygon Crystalis takes place in a post-apocalyptic world where and evil sorcerer named Draygon has taken control of the remnants of society with the lost arts of science and his own dark magics. Using the lost arts science and technology salvaged from the wreckage and ruins of the lost cities of years past Draygon was able to distinguish himself from other sorcerers, built himself a flying palace where, secured from any threats he built more and more advanced armors and honed his magic until it was unrivaled then descended upon the land. Draygon's monsters were fearsome in their own right but his generals wore armor the likes of which the world had long since forgotten and used devices that allowed them to mimic magic like the ability to shoot fire and teleport, With society still in it's infancy and Draygon's stronghold untouchable his armies quickly overtook the land and he declared himself emperor of the world. Slumbering Hero Prior to the fall of society various scientists had tried to ensure their people lived on, some made secured shelters, others hoped cryostasis would be the answer, Simea is a young-man who was frozen and stored in an lab built into the side of a mountain, how or why he was frozen over others is a mystery, however since he seems to have no memories outside of waking and still seems to have a fully formed mind it is an ambiguous implication (at first) that he was bio-engineered and did not truly come to life until years after the apocalypses. Whatever the case, Simea's cryo-chamber eventually reaches the end of it's stasis cycle and defrosts Simea and the secret door to the cave opens allowing him see what state the world is in. Just outside cave was the village of Leaf, one of the land's more isolated towns and somewhat removed from Draygon's main forces. The Elder of the village says that they had been awaiting his arrival and gave him a blade passed down through his family to be given to the "Slumbering Hero" when he awoke, thus granting Simea his first sword, the Sword of Wind. The Village Elder also tells Simea that the sage Zebu lives close by in another cave north-west of Leaf and has also been waiting for the Slumbering Hero. Upon making his way north-west through the fields of blobs and tiger-men Simea will soon reach Zebu's cave. In the cave Zebu explains the entire situation to Simea and that three other sages and various other protectors like Leaf's village elder have scattered through-out the land protecting all the pieces of weaponry reserved for him. So Simea embarks on his quest to retrieve his weapons and save the land. Category:Male Category:Honorable Category:Video Game Heroes Category:The Messiah Category:The Chosen One Category:Mute Category:Elementals Category:Freedom Fighters Category:Paragon Category:Warriors Category:Outright Category:Neutral Good Category:The Hero